More Than this
by wingsgirl1313
Summary: Bobby and Courtney return to Second Earth to find that it's 2010.  What happens when Courney takes Bobby camping?  BobbyxCourtney.  Songfic to Vanessa Carlton's More Than This.  Rating to be safe


**More Than This**

Disclamers: I do not own the song, "More Than This" It belongs to the amazingly talented Vanessa Carlton. I do not own anything Pendragon. That belongs to the amazingly talented DJ MacHale.

A/N: Hola peoples. This is my first story in the Pendragon section. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter One: Camping

**Cradling stones hold fire bright**

**As crickets call out to the moonlight**

Bobby had decided to come back home to Second Earth. He had returned to First Earth and brought Mark, his parents, and Courtney home. Mark had sat down to talk to his parents about eveything.

Courtney didn't feel ready to do that. She convinced Bobby to come camping with her in the forest about twenty miles from Stoney Brooke. When they went inside Courtney's house to get the camping equipment, they were pleased to see that the freaky DADO cat had gone.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see that old thing," Courtney commented, smiling, pointing at the old computer. Bobby returned the smile and went back to packing.

Courney ran upstairs to get the tent and a change of clothes for both of them. Suddenly, Bobby, who was still downstairs, heard a horrified scream.

"COURNEY!" he yelled, taking the stairs three at a time. When Bobby reached her room, he was shocked at what he saw.

The great Courtney was kneeling in the doorway sobbing. He knelt beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Courney leaned into him and cried. For the first time, Bobby peered into the room to see what was so upsetting. He gasped.

The pale pink walls were bare and the bed had been covered in some generic white linens. Every drawer had been thrown open--some of them were even on the floor due to the force with which Courtney had thrown them open. All of them were empty. The closet doors opened to nothing.

"T-they sold m-my stuff," Courtney finally stammered. Bobby didn't know what to say, he just held her tighter. "How long have we been gone?" Courney continued once she felt her voice was under control.

"I don't know," he told her quietly. "Do you want to go check?" Bobby asked her gently. Courney nodded mutely, and Bobby led her down the stairs.

Once they were in the kitchen, Bobby checked the calendar. He whistled softly.

"How long?" Courney asked, afraid of the answer.

"It's 2010."

Courney gasped, glad she was already sitting down.

"We can stay if you want. Talk to your par--"

"No," Courney cut him off. "I'm really not ready to talk to them now. Are we ready to leave?"

Bobby nodded. They left the house in silence.

The ride to the forest on the bikes they had taken from Courney's house was uneventful. Bobby wasn't even worried about being recognized anymore. Courney relished the excersize. She rode so quickly that Bobby struggled to keep up.

They parked their bikes in the designated racks and began to hike. It was only three miles until they found the sight. Bobby and Courney still didn't speak as they set up camp. It wasn't until Courney watched Bobby go through three packs of matches that she smiled

"You need to move your kindling there," she said, trying to keep a stright face. She pointed to the spot. Bobby did as she said and struck the last match. The fire sputtered to life.

"Lucky guess," he mumbled. They laughed and sat together. Together, they watched the fire as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

**And as you lean in to steal a kiss**

**I'll never need more than this**

It was one of the many times Bobby felt unsure of his feelings. Didn't he love Loor? But sitting there with Courney felt so right. So whom did he love? Did he love them both? If he did, did he love them equally? If not, then which did he love more?

Bobby was awakened from his thoughts when Courtney leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Courney whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"You just look very..." she paused, searching for the right word, "...troubled." Courney finally concluded.

"Is this wrong?" Bobby said after an awkward, silent moment. "You and me, I mean. I'm a Traveler, and then there's the thing with Loor--"

"He was cut off by Courney's soft lips. It felt just as good as the first time they kissed. They probably never would have broken apart if not for the fact they needed to breathe.

"Did that feel wrong?" she asked him, her grey eyes penetrating him deeply. She could see everything he was, it seemed to Bobby.

"No," Bobby said panting softly. Their eyes locked. 'Never,' he thought, 'I'll never need more than this.'


End file.
